disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lesson Number One
thumb|250pxLesson Number One é uma canção cantada no filme da Disney, Mulan 2. É cantada por Mulan e as filhas dos agricultores. Esta é a primeira música a ser ouvida no filme. Letras Fa Mulan: Earth, sky Day, night Sound and silence Dark and light One alone is not enough You need both together Winter, summer Moon and sun Lesson Number One Like a rock (Huh huh) You must be hard! (Huh huh) Like an Oak (Mmmha) You must stand firm! Come quick Like my blade Think fast (Huh huh) Unafraid Filhas de Agricultores: Like a rock (Huh huh) I must be hard! (Huh huh) Like an Oak (Mmmha) I must stand firm! Come quick Like my blade Think fast (Huh huh) Unafraid Menina: "Okay Mulan, I'm ready!" Mulan: "Uh-huh, but your still out of balance. You're only half way there." Like a cloud You are soft Like bamboo You bend in the wind Creeping slow You're in peace because you know It's ok to be afraid Criança: Like a cloud I am soft Like bamboo I bend in the wind Creeping slow I'm in peace because I know It's ok to be afraid Mulan: One alone is not enough You need both together Winter, summer Moon and sun Lesson number one! Criança: Like a Rock (Huh huh) I must be hard! Like an Oak (Mmmha) I must stand firm! Cut quick (Huh huh) Like my blade! Think fast Unafraid Like a cloud I am soft Like bamboo I bend in the wind Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know It's ok to be afraid Mulan: You can fly You have begun Criança: Lesson Number One Lesson Number One Lesson Number One! Versão brasileira Terra, céu; Dia e noite; Som e silêncio; Treva e luz. Andam sempre dois a dois Pra dar equilíbrio Há inverno e há verão É a primeira lição Tem que ter (ha ha) a rigidez (ha ha) Da raiz (hmmm ha) da árvore Lutar com ardor Veloz,(ha ha) sem temor! Meninas Vamos ter (ha ha) a rigidez (ha ha) Da raiz (hmmm ha) da árvore Lutar com ardor Veloz,(ha ha) sem temor! -Agora Mulan! Eu tô pronta! -Mas não encontrou o equilíbrio. Ainda está na metade do caminho. Tem que ter a brandura Do bambu que aceita se curvar Prosseguir confiantes por saber Que é normal enfraquecer Meninas Vamos ter a brandura Do bambu que aceita se curvar Prosseguir confiantes por saber Que é normal enfraquecer Andam sempre dois a dois (Andam sempre dois a dois) Pra dar equilíbrio (Andam sempre dois a dois) Há inverno e há verão (há inverno e há verão) (há inverno e há verão) (há inverno e há verão) É a primeira lição Vamos ter a brandura (Vamos ter a rigidez) Do bambu que aceita se curvar (Da raiz, da árvore) Prosseguir confiantes por saber (Lutar com ardor velozes, sem temor!) Que é normal enfraquecer É a lição!! (É a primeira lição!) Vídeo Mulan 2 - Primeira Lição Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de abertura